German Published Patent Application No. 298 08 977 describes a motor vehicle having at least one immobilization means, at least one signal device, at least one first contact device on at least one of the immobilization devices for the motor vehicle and at least one person sensor device for establishing the presence or absence of a driver. In this instance, the first contact device as well as the person sensor device are connected to the signal device. The signal device has a first signal output means which emits a signal if the first contact device signals a non-secured immobilization means for the motor vehicle and the person sensor device signals the absence of the driver.